¿Quieren leer algo sexy?
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: bueno, la verdad no sabia que titulo original darle, asi que solo puse este, calificacion M para el porno, pareja R!Jack x Jack...seeee pero les gustara, o eso creo yo... denle una oportunidad ya que por esto ire al infierno :D


**_Hola nenas, aqui Pau reportandose con un fic lleno de sensual porno!_**

_**debo de desir que creo que despues de haber escrito esto mi alma sera enviada directo al mas oscuro agujero en el infierno,¿pero saben que?, ¡no me arrepiento!**_

_**este fic tambien fue creado con la idea de "porfavooor no mas fic con OC! o parejas raras como Chase x Kimiko o Jack x Kimiko, eso me esta perturvando ver tanto de eso y OC!, digo, no tengo nada en contra de esas escritoras, pero hace mucho que las fnas del Chack no se hacen presente...**_

_**asi que sin mas, les dejo este fic que escribi, y va con una dedicatoria especial, este sensual fic se lo dedico a **__**Lidya Schattenspiel**__**que me dio la sensual idea de un R!Jack x Jack...si asi es, R!Jack x Jack!, asi que espero lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo :D**_

_**Advertencia: la calificacion del fic sera M por la enorme cantidad de porno que este posee, asi que si eres menor de edad y no te gusta el porno pues bien...ve a chupar limon**_

_**Aclaraciones: Xiaolin Shadown no me pertenece, bla bla bla aunque ya quisiera D:**_

* * *

><p><strong>****\(^v^)******

Su boca saboreaba cada minúsculo lugar de la contraria, deleitándose de la suavidad y el magnífico sabor a fresas que él tenía, sus manos recorrían sin pudor el delgado cuerpo que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, permitiéndole una mayor libertad para recorrerle a su antojo, tocando sus nalgas, sus muslos, sus caderas, esa demasiado femenina cintura, su pecho, sus brazos, hombros para luego posar sus manos posesivamente sobre su cabello.

Su compañero no se quedaba atrás, movía su lengua de la mejor manera que un novato podría hacerlo, al igual que sus manos torpes recorrían el cuerpo contrario, tocando sus fuerte pecho y marcados abdominales, no eran exagerados, pero eran elegantes.

Sus pálidas manos bajaron hacia el borde de la tela de la remera que su compañero usaba para rápidamente quitarla por sobre su cabeza separando ligeramente sus bocas, descubriendo ese blanco pecho desprovisto de musculatura al igual que su abdomen, pero debía admitir que era demasiado lindo.

El menor aprovecho la oportunidad donde sus bocas estaban separadas para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa que traía puesta su compañero, para luego guiar su boca al cuello blanco dando besos y lamidas provocando que su compañero gimiera sonoramente.

"¡aah!..."

Continuo lamiendo la piel blanca y delicada en esa zona, él sabía a la perfección que allí era sensible, después de todo se trataba de él mismo.

Él mayor dejo salir un gruñido cuando el más joven mordió ligeramente la piel de su cuello mientras sus blancas manos bajaban a su desnudo pecho, allí acariciando con delicadeza sus pezones los cuales ya estaba duros.

"mngh… ¡aah!"

Gimió nuevamente el mayor, rápidamente poso sus blancas manos tras la nuca de su compañero y unió sus bocas en un salvaje beso, húmedo y caliente, guio su otra mano hasta una de las nalgas de su compañero y la apretó escuchando como un gemido moría dentro de su boca.

El menor disfrutaba el beso y el pícaro apretón a su nalga, paso sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de este topándose con los largos cabellos que caían por esta, eran rojos y muy suaves.

Al mayor le encantaba que tocaran su cabello, bueno no todas las personas, pero con su compañero las cosas eran distintas, ambos disfrutaban lo mismo, así que su compañero sabia a la perfección donde debía tocarle para hacerle delirar o tenerlo a su merced, aprovecho que tenía sus delgados brazos sobre sus hombros para posar ambas manos sobre sus nalgas y se puso de pie ya que había estado sentado en una silla, tras ellos estaba la cama, ese sería su objetivo, tomar a su joven yo en la enorme cama.

El menor se dejó hacer, cuando su compañero se puso de pie no protesto, enrollo sus piernas sobre la delgada cintura del mayor, en ningún momento separaron sus labios, aun compartían un beso húmedo, sus lenguas danzaban con pasión dentro de la boca del contrario, el sabor de sí mismo era exquisito, demasiado dulce debía admitir, en un momento ahora su desnuda espalda estaba reposada sobre las elegantes sabanas de seda color verde.

Al tener a su joven compañero contra la cama, separo sus labios pero no así sus lenguas las cuales se tocaban fuera de sus bocas, la del más joven era rosada y húmeda mientras que la del mayor era bífida y rosada, ambas bailaron fuera para el deleite de los observadores.

Alejo su bífida lengua para depositar besos sobre la mandíbula del joven pelirrojo, bajando por el cuello hasta el plano pecho, allí ataco con hambre uno de los rosados pezones mientras el otro lo estimulaba con sus dedos, el menor dejo salir un gemido.

"oh dios… ¡ah!"

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo mayor acariciar, lamer y chupar uno de sus pezones, era delicado de allí, y le encantaba que le tocaran ese lugar, luego sintió como le dedico la misma atención al otro botón rosa mientras su mano bajaba por su abdomen hasta el borde del jeans.

Ansioso guio su propia mano hasta la tela topándose con la mano del mayor, la alejo y el mismo comenzó a desabotonar la prenda para bajarlo ligeramente dejando solo al descubierto la banda elástica de sus boxers.

El mayor ante la acción de su compañero se irguió contemplando la belleza natural que este poseía, cuerpo pequeño y delgado, piel pálida, blanca como la nieve, cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos los cuales brillaban por el éxtasis, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios entreabiertos permitiendo que esa rosada y traviesa lengua se asomara incitándolo a ir por ella y saborearla por completo.

El menor desde su posición pudo ver a la perfección la belleza de su compañero, alto, no tan musculoso, su piel era tan blanca como la suya propia, su cabello y ojos eran igual de rojos, parecidas a las cerezas maduras, su rostro alargado y moldeado a la perfección, le hacía ver maduro y hermoso, sus mejillas estaba teñidas con un ligero rojo lo cual lo hacía lucir demasiado adorable, además de ese corte que decoraba su ceja izquierda, el resto de él era simplemente perfecto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se admiraban plenamente, debían admitir que se veían como la persona más sexy y adorable sobre la faz de la tierra, y no era para menos, ambos eran seres hermosos y únicos, compartían apariencia y nombre, ambos se llamaban Jack, la diferencia es que uno tenía 18 años y era un genio de la robótica, un niño inquieto, y el otro tenía 1500 años de edad y era un dragón inmortal malvado.

Ambos eran Jack Spicer, pero de dimensiones distintas.

El menor se arrojó al mayor para atacar su boca, y gracias al impulso logro cambiar posiciones, ahora estaba sentado sobre las caderas del mayor devorando con hambre la boca del mayor mientras sus pequeñas manos bajaban hacia su pecho, pero antes se alejó ligeramente de su boca y lamio su dedo índice y pulgar ante la atenta y hambrienta mirada del mayor, cuando ya estaban bien mojados los alejo de su boca para esta dirigirla a la del contrario y besarse profundamente, sus dedos los dirigió a uno de los pezones del mayor, allí los acaricio y pellizco escuchando como los gemidos de su compañero morían dentro de su boca.

El mayor no podía estar más excitado, sentía como el bulto dentro de sus pantalones se hacía más caliente, húmedo y duro, necesitaba más contacto, así que mientras su compañero torturaba uno de sus pezones con sus dedos, guio sus manos hasta las nalgas de este, las apretó y movió logrando que ambos bultos se rozaran con delicia, sus bocas se separaron para dejar ser libres unos sensuales gemidos.

"¡aah si!"

"¡dios más!"

Gimieron ambos pelirrojos ante el frote de sus miembros, pero sabían que sería más exquisito sin la molesta tela de sus pantalones, el menor se alejó y se sentó erguido sobre las caderas del mayor, aprovecho para bajar sus pálidas manos al pantalón de este, allí lo desabotono y bajo un poco junto con la ropa interior dejando un muy despierto y húmedo miembro al descubierto, lo observo largamente para luego bajar un poco su propia ropa interior dejando a su propio miembro libre, se acomodó sobre el mayor y junto ambos penes, el del mayor era un poco más grande que el suyo.

El pelirrojo mayor al sentir el contacto del pene de su contraparte no pudo evitar pegar su cabeza al colchón dejando salir un jadeo, se sentía demasiado bien, guio una de sus manos sobre la del menor y con un apretón hiso que la moviera, ahora sus miembros eras masturbados con pasión por ambas manos.

El pelirrojo menor alejo su boca de la del mayor para depositar besos en su mandíbula e ir bajando entre lamidas y besos hacia su cuello, luego a su pecho mientras las manos del mayor hacían mas presión sobre ambos miembros, paso la punta de su húmeda lengua sobre el pezón izquierdo del mayor el cual contuvo un chillido excitado, luego chupo y mordió ligeramente sintiendo como este aumentaba su respiración haciéndola mas errática, ahora paso su boca hacia el otro pezón dejando el anterior mojado y brillante por la saliva.

El Jack mayor estaba vuelto loco, su contraparte sabia donde tocar, besar y lamer para enviarlo a un mundo lleno de éxtasis, por instinto comenzó a mover más rápido y fuerte su mano.

Jack dejo el pecho de su compañero en paz para erguirse y mirar al mayor el cual se veía realmente sexy, paso su lengua por sus labios ante la imagen de su yo adulto.

El mayor dejo ambos penes en paz para sentarse en la cama y tumbar a su yo joven sobre el colchón, este en respuesta dejo salir un chillido, aprovecho para quitarle las botas y luego de un jalón quitar el pantalón y el boxer dejando completamente desnudo a su contraparte, el cual lo miraba de manera hambrienta mientras su pequeña y rosada lengua se asomaba incitándole a devorarla.

Con hambre ataco la boca del menor mientras sus manos recorrían todo su torso y luego sus muslos separándolos para tener un mejor acceso al resto del delgado cuerpo, bajo entre besos por su pecho y abdomen deteniéndose en su zona pubica, allí miro largamente el pene de su contraparte, guio su bífida lengua hacia la punta de la cual allí había una gota de líquido pre-seminal, la tomo y saboreo deleitándose de lo delicioso que era, el Jack joven dejo salir un gemido/chillido, sonrió complacido y luego paso su lengua por todo el tronco, hasta la punta, allí lo metió todo a su boca escuchando como su contraparte dejaba salir un fuerte gemido.

"¡aah! ¡Ngh!"

El menor al sentir su hombría aprisionada por la caliente boca del Jack mayor guio sus manos hacia el cabello de este mientras su espalda hacia la forma de un arco a la vez que de sus labios escapaban gemidos y jadeos, el mayor comenzó a mover su cabeza y lengua mientras lamia y chupaba, el Jack más joven estaba en éxtasis, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia mientras su cuerpo se sacudía ante las sensaciones exquisitas de esa mamada.

El mayor abrió sus ojos para mirar a su compañero el cual disfrutaba por completo, satisfecho ante la reacción del menor dejo de chupar para pasar su lengua por los testículos del menor hacia su ano, allí lo lamio y beso para dejar bien húmeda la piel, sintió como el joven jalaba ligeramente su cabello mientras sus gemidos eran más sonoros, alejo su lengua del ano y humedeció dos dedos con su saliva e introdujo uno primero sintiendo como el musculo se apretaba alrededor de su digito, se irguió para mirar el rostro de su compañero, este no se veía molesto por la intromisión.

"¿acaso no eres virgen?"

Pregunto con voz gruesa mientras su dedo entraba y salía del cuerpo del menor.

"mm...n-nunca he tenido un pene dentro...p-pero ¡aah! M-me gustan los juguetes... ¡ooh si!"

Gimió el menor sintiendo como se agregaba otro dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

"si ¡a-ahí!"

Gimió mas fuerte a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba sintiendo un increíble hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo.

"oh...eres bastante curioso..."

Dijo el mayor mientras sus dígitos golpeaban una y otra vez aquel punto que hacia delirar a su contraparte.

"s-si...me gusta... ¡aagh! e-experi...oh dios ¡sí! ¡Más!"

No pudo completar la frase ya que los dedos del Jack mayor golpeaban su próstata con fuerza, por instinto guio sus manos a los hombros del mayor y allí enterró sus uñas mientras abría mas sus piernas.

El mayor estaba satisfecho, y no imaginaba que su yo joven fuese tan curioso, es decir es normal experimentar entre los jóvenes, pero no imaginaba que fuera fanático por los juguetes sexuales, bueno después de todo el también había experimentado en su juventud.

El menor ya no podía mas, saco fuerza de quien sabe dónde, empujo al mayor logrando que los dedos de este salieran de su interior con un sonido húmedo, tumbo al mayor en la cama, se posiciono ahora entre sus piernas con una sonrisa pícara, el Jack adulto imito su expresión, curioso por saber que haría el menor, este quito los zapatos del mayor y luego el pantalón junto a la ropa interior dejándolo desnudo, ahora ambos estaban desnudos.

El Jack joven bajo a la entrepierna del mayor para darle una larga lamida desde la base a la punta, allí deposito un pequeño y coqueto beso para luego lamer dos de sus dedos, el mayor lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"quiero probar algo..."

Dijo el menor mientras alcanzaba su pantalón y de un bolsillo sacaba unos objetos, eran dos objetos ovalados y algo que parecía ser un control pequeño, el mayor lo miro más curioso y expectante aun.

El Jack menor metió un dedo dentro del cuerpo del mayor el cual dejo salir un gruñido.

"ngh...ah..."

"eres...muy estrecho"

Dijo el menor para comenzar a sacar y meter su dedo, el mayor se tensó ligeramente.

"ugh...hace mucho...q-que no lo hago...ah de esta...m-manera"

Declaro el mayor tratando de acostumbrarse al dedo, pero luego sintió el otro haciendo presión para entrar, al hacerlo dejo salir otro gruñido al sentir como la piel de su ano era estirada por los dígitos de su contraparte más joven, se relajó en la cama, comenzó a regularizar su respiración, pronto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo erizando su piel.

"¡aah! A-ahí… ¡otra vez!"

Exigió en un gemido al sentir su próstata ser tocada por los dedos del menor, pronto otro dedo se agregaba, levanto su vista para ver a su compañero, este gemía y estaba sonrojado, se dio cuenta que él también tenía tres dedos en su propio interior, dejo caer nuevamente su cabeza en el colchón, esto era demasiado bueno, si seguían así terminarían antes de iniciar la mejor parte, y como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos, el menor retiro sus dedos

Del interior del mayor y de su propio interior, le vio jadear y luego meterse los dos objetos ovalados en su boca, los chupo bien para luego sacar uno completamente mojado, lo guio hacia la entrada del mayor y lo presiono para que entrara, este en respuesta se aferró a las sabanas y dejo salir un quejido.

"aagh... ¡ngh!...guh..."

Luego de meter el objeto saco el otro de su boca y también lo metido en el interior del mayor, allí con los dos dentro novio un poco sus dedos hasta que por un gemido sonoro supo que había tocado la próstata del mayor con los objetos, una sonrisa se asomó por su joven rostro mientras sacaba sus dedos y se sentaba sobre las caderas del mayor, humedeció su mano con saliva y la deslizo por el erguido pene de su contraparte, lo guio a su entrada y lentamente se sentó en el.

El mayor al sentir el cálido interior de su compañero no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonoro gemido mientras sus manos se posaban sobre la estrecha cintura del joven, de repente mientras este iba bajando por su dureza sintió un placer embriagador.

"¡aaah! Q-que demo... ¡aagh!"

El Jack joven había presionado un botón del pequeño control que tenía, esto envió una orden a los objetos dentro del mayor los cuales comenzaron a vibrar sobre su próstata enviándoles ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

El menor miro a su contraparte, este luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos y no gemir tan sonoramente, pero le era imposible, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas mientras salían perlas de sudor para decorar su cuerpo, era realmente una imagen muy erótica, lentamente comenzó a galopar sobre las caderas del mayor posando sus manos sobre el pecho de este, su cadera se alzaba para luego dejarla caer logrando un que al chocar ambas pieles sonaran para deleite de los observadores, los cuales admiraban la escena en sumo silencio.

Las caderas de Jack joven subían y bajaban a un ritmo enloquecedor ya que lo hacía lentamente, disfrutando todo el pene de su contraparte, el cual no podía dejar de gemir, se había percatado que a medida que más gemía los objetos en su interior mas fuerte vibraban logrando que por poco y pierda la cordura.

El menor sonrió triunfal al ver el rostro del mayor perdido en éxtasis.

"¿t-te gusta...mi invento?... ¡aah!"

Pregunto el menor comenzando a acelerar el ritmo de los sentones.

El mayor babeaba sin poder evitarlo, sentía placer por penetrar al menor y al ser atacado su próstata con el invento de su joven yo, la verdad lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

"s-si... ¡me encanta!"

Gimió alto para tomar la iniciativa, enterró sus dedos sobre las caderas del menor y lo obligo a ir mas rápido, terminando los sentones en obscenos sonidos húmedos, el Jack menor comenzó a gritar en éxtasis al sentir que el pene del mayor comenzó a violentar su próstata, mientras que el mayor también comenzaba a gemir más ya que los juguetes en su interior comenzaban a vibrar más y más a medida que su excitación crecía a cada minuto.

"¡dios tan bueno!... M-mas... ¡más!"

Pedía perdido en éxtasis el mayor, sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar mientras sus mejillas ardían, una capa de sudor envolvía su cuerpo y saliva caía por los costados de sus labios.

El menor también estaba gozando como nunca, las manos del mayor sobre su cintura hacían presión sobre su piel dejando marcas rojas en ella, también una capa de sudor envolvía su cuerpo, su pene destilaba liquido pre-seminal, sus mejillas estaban rojas, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras que de su boca salía saliva la cual bajaba por su mandíbula cayendo sobre el pecho del mayor.

"y-ya no... ¡Ya no puedo más!"

Gimió el Jack menor, sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca, aumento más el ritmo del galope mientras hacía todo lo posible para mirar a su contraparte, ambos lograron conectar sus miradas, sin dudarlo se acercaron y devoraron sus bocas en un beso hambriento.

El mayor abrazo a su contraparte y en un movimiento rápido ambos rodaron por la cama quedando ahora el Jack más joven bajo el Jack mayor, aun se besaban salvajemente mientras el mayor embestía el cuerpo del menor.

Se alejó del Jack menor para tomar las piernas de este, apoyo sus manos tras las rodillas logrando una penetración más profunda, mientras el juguete en su interior vibraba más, metía y sacaba su pene del interior del menor, este gemía y lloriqueaba en éxtasis, sentía su cerebro fundirse, no tenía pensamientos coherentes, prácticamente ya no podía pensar, solo sentía un gozo inmenso.

"¡sí! Dios más fuerte... ¡m-más fuerte!"

Grito el menor posando sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor e inevitablemente enterrar sus uñas sobre la blanca piel dejando marcas rojas.

"ngh...y-ya casi...aah... ¡aah!"

El mayor aumentaba todo lo que podía las penetraciones llegando hasta el fondo y en cada estocada golpear la próstata del Jack más joven, vio como este mismo tomo el pequeño control y apretó otro botón, el Jack mayor casi se atraganto al sentir el golpe de placer, sintió un pequeño golpe eléctrico estimular su próstata, abrió mas su boca y encorvo su espalda tirando su cabeza hacia atrás logrando que sus ojos miraran hacia el techo, unos hilos de saliva caían por su mandíbula, contenía su respiración por un momento, eso había sido demasiado exquisito.

"¡m-más! Dios ¡más! ¡Ya casi!"

Grito el mayor volviendo en sí, para entrar más fuerte en el menor, este comenzó a bombear su pene al sentir el orgasmo a solo un paso.

"¡dios sí!...s-si... ¡sí! ¡Aagh!"

Dejo salir un alarido el menor al sentir como su cuerpo se entumecía y se agitaba con violencia, su interior se apretó y calentó al ser víctima del mas increíble orgasmo que haya sentido en su joven vida, un chorro caliente de semen fue liberado hasta su abdomen mientras jadeos salían de sus labios y su respiración era acelerada.

El mayor al ver la reacción del joven sintió su libido subir más, el juguete en su interior no ayudaba mucho, y al sentir el caliente interior del menor apretarse y calentarse comenzó a perder la poca cordura que tenía, en un par de estocadas más eyaculo en el apretado interior de su contraparte, unas pequeñas lagrimas decoraron sus rojos ojos mientras saliva caía por sus labios, su abdomen se apretó y un cosquilleo delicioso recorrió su cuerpo erizando su piel.

El Jack más joven al sentir el cálido entrar con violencia estiro sus brazos y rodeo con estos el cuello del mayor para atraerlo y darle un largo beso, ambos compartieron la danza entre sus lenguas, el menor tomo el control remoto y lo apago para darle un respiro al mayor, ambos habían experimentado el orgasmo más delicioso de sus vidas.

Separaron sus labios para mirarse fijamente, el menor aprovecho de bajar sus piernas, por más flexible que fuese no quería decir que al estar en esa posición no le dolerían los músculos, ambos dejaron salir un suspiro y el más joven comenzó a reír suavemente llamando la atención del mayor.

"¿qué es tan gracioso?"

Pregunto con una ceja alzada, a lo que el menor solo le sonrió y beso rápidamente sus labios.

"nunca pensé que tendría sexo conmigo mismo…"

Dijo con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios y un lindo rosa decoraba sus mejillas, el mayor también se sonrojo, la verdad él tampoco se había imaginado nunca que tendría sexo consigo mismo.

"mierda…soy demasiado lindo"

Dijo el mayor, el Jack más joven soltó una carcajada mientras sus manos acariciaban el largo cabello de su contraparte.

"bueno…debo admitir que de adulto seré increíblemente sexy"

El menor le guiño un ojo logrando que el mayor se sonrojara más, aparto su escarlata mirada de la del contrario, se alejó y dejo caer en la cama boca abajo para descansar su cuerpo, el Jack menor se sentó y vio un cambio en el cuerpo del mayor, justo donde terminaba su espalda salía una cola de dragón, larga y hermosa a sus ojos ya que las escamas de esta eran de color blanco, estiro su mano y la acaricio viendo como esta ante el contacto se movía lentamente de un lado al otro.

"no toques mi cola…es muy sensible…"

Hablo el mayor aun con sus mejillas rojas, el menor le sonrió tiernamente.

"tienes una muy linda cola…"

El menor se bajó de la cama para caminar hacia un costado del cuarto, allí diviso dos sillas las cuales eran ocupadas, uno de los ocupantes de las sillas se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la que venía el pelirrojo, el joven tomo al albino por la cintura y acerco sus labios al oído de este.

"si se la meto con esas cosas dentro… ¿lo disfrutara más?"

Pregunto el joven, este era más alto, de piel canela, cabello negro con una tonalidad verdosa y corto, sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso y su voz bastante masculina, ambos tenían la misma edad, este joven era Chase Young, un adolecente bastante apuesto e inteligente, el pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa ladina, tomo una de sus manos y le entrego el control remoto y vio su entrepierna, allí había un bulto demasiado grande y duro.

Jack se giró ligeramente para ver a su contraparte aun acostado boca abajo en la cama moviendo su blanca cola de un lado al otro, parecía estar ronroneando como una gata luego de haberse apareado, dejo salir una risita para luego mirar al adolecente y darle un corto beso en los labios.

"aprovecha que aún es dócil…"

Chase le devolvió el corto beso y luego le sonrió, guiño un ojo para soltar su cintura y dirigirse a la cama, comenzó a tocar la cola del pelirrojo, este dejo salir un ligero gemido, era verdad, en esa condición aún era dócil, con la punta de su dedo hiso un camino desde la base de la cola blanca subiendo por su espalda hasta su cuello, allí vio como el pelirrojo dejaba salir jadeos y se estremecía, este era el momento indicado para hacerlo suyo, y no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

Jack camino hacia la otra silla la cual aún era usada por un hombre adulto, de piel canela, cabello largo y negro con destellos verdes, ojos dorados y de pupilas rasgadas como las de un gato, este vestía una armadura y su rostro era muy sexy y masculino, allí sentado estaba Chase Young, la contraparte del adolecente que ahora se hacía cargo del pelirrojo acostado en la cama.

Con una ligera sonrisa se paró frente al mayor completamente desnudo, poso su rodilla entre las piernas de Chase e hiso un poco de presión sintiendo lo duro que estaba también este hombre, lo conocía bien, era su ídolo y jamás se había fijado de ninguna manera en él, pero ahora le había dado un buen motivo para mirarlo y no como un estorbo o un gusano débil.

"te gusto lo que viste… ¿Chase?"

Pregunto con un tono de voz muy coqueto para luego morderse el labio inferior, el mayor clavo su mirada en la escarlata del adolecente, se puso de pie rápidamente pegando el pecho desnudo de Jack sobre su armadura metálica, este ante el contacto dejo salir un chillido, pero luego soltó otro más fuerte al sentir las grandes manos enguantadas del mayor apretar con fuerza sus blancas nalgas.

"debo admitir…que eres un descarado Spicer"

Declaro el mayor para luego atacar con ferocidad la boca del adolecente, este paso sus brazos por el fuerte cuello de Chase recibiendo gustoso la lengua del mayor la cual danzaba junto a la suya en un beso marcado por la dominación del lord Heylin, cosa que Jack no negó.

"¡aah! ¡M-más fuerte!"

"dios Jack eres muy caliente y estrecho… ¡ngh!"

"si así…d-dame más fuerte…mmgh!"

Ambos se separaron al escuchar aquel gemido, miraron hacia la cama donde el pelirrojo mayor estaba en cuatro patas mientras el Chase adolecente lo penetraba sin consideración alguna, la blanca cola prácticamente estaba enrollada alrededor de su torso mientras las estocadas las daba más fuerte y rápidas.

"adolecentes…"

Dejo salir Chase en un bufido para cargar a Jack sobre su hombro como un costal de papas, mientras que al verse alzado así el pelirrojo se quejó un poco ya que al ser presionado su abdomen sintió como un el semen del Jack mayor caía lentamente desde su entrada hacia sus testículos, sintió su rostro enrojecer más.

"Chase…"

Llamo el pelirrojo al ver que el mayor no se movía, este aun miraba la escena que se desarrollaba sobre la cama, viendo como su contraparte tomaba con entusiasmo y posesividad al pelirrojo, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro al ver que el pelirrojo mayor hacia contacto visual con él y una sonrisa satisfecha tiraba de sus finos labios.

Bueno en este momento no había nada que pudiese hacer más que tomar al pelirrojo que aún estaba sobre su hombro, en una ráfaga de magia ambos desaparecieron dejando a sus contrapartes follar con tranquilidad mientras aparecían en otro cuarto, este era más grande que el anterior, sin cuidado alguno arrojo al pelirrojo sobre la enorme cama la cual eran cubiertas por una fina sabanas de seda color rojo vino.

Se quitó la armadura y la parte de arriba de su ropa solo para quedar con el pantalón puesto mostrando su espectacular y bien formado torso, logrando que Jack se mordiera el labio inferior deseoso de tocar y lamer esa piel, el mayor subió a la cama posicionándose entre las piernas de Jack pegando por completo ambos cuerpos.

"ahora responderé tu pregunta…"

Sentencio el mayor acercando su nariz al rostro del pelirrojo para olfatear a su alrededor captando su delicioso aroma a adolecente excitado.

"no me gusto lo que vi ya que tu virginidad debía ser mía…"

Jack se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Chase.

"ahora como castigo…serás marcado por mí de una manera distinta…"

Sin más ataco la boca del menor besando, lamiendo y mordiendo sus finos labios para dejar marcas sobre ellos, sus manos recorrieron cada extensión de piel blanca y rosa, dejando su aroma sobre la dermis del menor, aunque el otro Jack tenía el mismo aroma, no podía evitar sentir celos de pensar que la virginidad de "su" Jack había sido tomada por otro hombre, aunque fuese un mismo Jack de otra dimensión, su animal interno rugía ante el enojo y celos, rugía por marcar su propiedad.

Termino el demandante y posesivo beso para cambiar su cuerpo lentamente convirtiéndose en un gran dragón de escamas brillantes y hermosas de color verde mientras que su hocico una hilera de blancos y filosos dientes lo decoraba, ante los ojos de Jack ese era el ser más hermoso, imponente y sexy que jamás haya visto.

Jack Spicer estaba loco de deseo, no le importaba nada más, solo quería ser follado por ese lord Heylin todo poderoso, quería sentir su enorme pene dentro, recorriendo cada rincón de su interior, quería sentir sus fuertes penetraciones y que marcara su piel, estaba realmente excitado, hambriento beso el hocico del dragón para darle una mirada nublada en éxtasis mientras su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse.

"estoy ansioso por ser follado duramente por ti Chase"

Declaro el pelirrojo guiando su pequeña mano hacia l entrepierna del dragón, dejando salir un gemido al tocar aquel enorme, caliente y húmedo sexo.

Y Chase complacido ante la actitud del menor dejo salir una risa para comenzar a atacar con su lengua la boca ajena y luego pasarla por cada pequeño trozo de piel blanca, esa noche sería la primera en la que haría gritar a Jack de éxtasis, lo haría pedir por mas, lo llevaría hasta el paraíso y lo marcaria como de su propiedad.

Muchas horas más tardes Chase salió del cuarto dejando a un pequeño pelirrojo completamente satisfecho acostado en la cama de sabanas desechas tratando de regularizar su respiración mientras su cuerpo estaba todo mojado a causa del sudor, antes de salir alcanzo a escuchar un muy no masculino gemido proveniente del pelirrojo que yacía en la cama "ooh eso fue delicioso", camino por el pasillo con una sonrisa en sus labios, escucho una puerta abrirse y vio a su contraparte salir del cuarto que había compartido con el Jack mayor, desde adentro logro escuchar un ronroneo sonoro.

El Chase menor vio a su contraparte caminar hacia su dirección, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, este le imito cerrando la puerta tras él y se paró frente al mayor mirando su cuerpo, era más alto y musculoso, era elegante, tenía ligeras marcas de mordidas, arañazos y besos, dejo salir una risa al verse a sí mismo mayor y marcado por un amante muy sumiso.

En cambio el Chase mayor vio a su contraparte, este era un poco más bajo y no muy musculoso, tenía un buen abdomen marcado, pero no tanto como el de él, alzo una ceja al ver las notorias marcas de arañazos, mordidas y besos, eran muy marcadas y los rasguños parecían hechos por un gato, o un dragón en celo, un bufido divertido salió de su garganta.

Ambos se quedaron allí de pie mirándose largamente, hasta que el mayor hablo.

"no le dejes tantas marcas en su cuerpo"

Sentencio, el menor le sonrió.

"lo mismo digo, su piel es muy sensible"

Y sin más ambos siguieron caminos distintos, el Chase mayor entro al cuarto donde reposaba el Jack mayor, mientras el Chase adolecente entraba donde estaba el Jack adolecente descansando.

Momentos después un par de gritos resonaron por todo el palacio de Chase Young, definitivamente ese día y noche no habría descanso para ninguno de los Jack Spicer…

* * *

><p><strong>****\(^v^)******

_**¿Dios que estoy haciendo con mi vida?, ¿y bien, que les parecio el fic?**_

_**¿malo?, ¿horrible?, ¿un deserdicio de caracteres?, ¿dios para eso me haces erder mi tiempo leyendo?**_

_**sugerencias y criticas se las pueden dar a mi reresentante.**_

_**besos y abrazos ¡las amo!**_


End file.
